Terence Turner
Terence Turner first appeared in 1985 when he was attending the University of Oxford and had a brief romance with Sandie Merrick. It was stated in the show that the character was 20 years old in 1985, making his year of birth 1965. Terence invited his uni friends back to Home Farm and they played loud music. In December 1985, Terence flirted with Kathy Bates and this ended his relationship with Sandie. Terence then said he was sick of the village and wanted to leave to run a ski slope. He left the village the same month. When Terence returned to the village in 2006, in an attempt to con his father out of £20,000, his age had been substantially altered and his birth year was stated as being 1951. Terence's sister Steph revealed that he sexually abused her when they were teenagers. Alan refused to believe Steph's claims, thinking she was only trying to cause trouble because she was jealous. He moved into Holdgate Farm with Terence, and one night Terence got really drunk, and in the morning confessed that Steph was telling the truth. Alan and Terence had a fight, and Alan lost. Terence took Alan's money, and escaped, while Steph and her husband Adam found Alan. Terence was away for a while, but returned, when Adam started to receive weird phonecalls. Terence told Adam he had delved into his past and found out he had hit a young boy, losing his doctor's license. It was revealed Adam was practising illegally using his late father's registration. Terence demanded £50,000 from Adam in exchange for not going to the police. .]]Adam got the money, and Terence came to get it from B&B, but wanted more. Adam said to him that, he had drugs, that Terence could sell. But Adam took some ether, and stunned Terence. Adam dragged Terence to the basement, and went back up. Then Steph came home, worrying about Adam, because he didn't call her. Terence woke up, while Adam and Steph were in the house, doors locked. Terence fought with Adam and Steph, and when they were upstairs, Adam took the fire extinguisher, and bludgeoned Terence over the head. Terence fell downstairs, and died. They took Terence's body to the woods, and buried him there, and for weeks tried to make sure no one knew about it. Terence subsequently appeared in one of Steph's visions while she was sectioned after having a breakdown, caused by the stress of witnessing Terence's murder and covering it up. Background information *In 1983, Alan Turner said that Terence was 18, making his year of birth c.1965. However, this was altered to 1951. This was to fit in with the fact that Steph had an adult daughter and was born in 1953 as opposed to the originally mentioned 1966, and to fit in with a storyline where Terence abused Steph up to the age of 13. *While Terece's age was substantially altered in 2006, a few references were made to when he once lived in the village in 1985 such as when Jack Sugden mentioned how Terence did the dirty on Sandie Merrick. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale Farm characters Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1951 births Category:2006 deaths Category:1985 debuts Category:2006 departures Category:Turner family Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of The Grange B&B